


О кольцах

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Моргот "вкладывал" себя в окружающий мир... Отчего по его изгнании из мира там могли остаться довольно любопытные предметы. Два эльфа, уже в Валиноре, ведут разговор о них - и о своих судьбах в Средиземье.





	О кольцах

\- Мне вот что еще интересно... - задумчиво произнес целитель. - Какими они все-таки были, эти морготовы цепи? Сами по себе. Что они делали - это я видел, случилось, а вот сами цепи...  
Да, он показывал - то, что _видел_ \- вел по воздуху пальцами, объясняя, насколько убывает плоть под оковами - и не восстанавливается! - что происходит с мышцами и кровотоком... Рассказывал о том, что чувствовал, но не видел - он так и лечил с самой Браголлах, не видя... "Огонь?" - с пониманием спросил его тогда бывший эрегионец, - и тот объяснил: не огонь, жар, и что еще важно - последствия, - и они со знанием дела поговорили об этих предметах: эрегионец с огнем в бою столкнулся позже, в годы Последнего Союза, а от _последствий_ избавился уже по эту сторону моря. Так они и встречались с тех пор - время от времени, иногда в обществе еще кого-нибудь из новоприплывших, так и говорили - о том, что довелось когда-то пережить - там. Но многое пока оставалось нерассказанным - не было времени и повода.

\- Да где ж их теперь добудешь - откликнулся один из Телери - вряд ли кто на память привез!

\- Не скажи. - Эрегионец покачал головой и снова развернулся к целителю - Вот, сказал бы раньше, - смотри. И на память оставил, и привезти не поленился.

И, сняв с пальца, уронил на стол крупное кольцо темного металла - со щитком иного цвета.

\- Твое? Я не знал...

\- Да, я тогда еще совсем молодым был, это, думаю, и спасло, да еще - немного мне того времени досталось, быстро пришло войско... А то было бы в моей жизни куда меньше приключений.

Целитель слегка кивнул, но об этом спрашивать больше не стал - позже, если придет время. А пока - _рассматривал_ кольцо.  
Эрегионец, чуть опустив взгляд, наблюдал - это всегда было интересно: зрение вернулось давно, но былые привычки остались, а может быть - и способности, приобретенные или пробудившиеся именно в то время.  
Он поднял кольцо со стола, перенес пальцами на раскрытую ладонь, совсем разогнул ее - и потом, чуть позже прикрыл пальцами щиток кольца, провел с нажимом, затем - просто удержал кончиками пальцев...

А владелец между тем рассказывал:  
\- Я одно звено на память унес. Точнее - тоже хотел понять, что же умел делать владыка Ангбанда - и его подручные. Но - думал, по счастью, дело уже не срочное, когда-нибудь руки дойдут. А потом заметил странное - металл словно стал стареть, да куда быстрее любого самого обыкновенного. Мы жили у моря тогда, в Линдоне, я еще подумал - может быть, воздух другой ему во вред. А оказалось - не воздух влияет. Моргот. А точнее - его отсутствие. Получалось, что он и в самом деле внедрился во все, чем желал завладеть, какой-то частицей себя. Да - даже в самые простые оковы,которые пара орков ковали, да один не больно толковый заклепывал! А когда он ушел - когда его победив, изгнали...

\- Да, в самом деле, - целитель все так же *смотрел* далеко поверх кольца - и мимо собеседника. - Мне кажется, что здесь словно множество мелких пор, то есть - словно они были, а теперь заполнены, нет, не металлом, но чем-то иным - твоя работа?

\- Наша. Еще двоих товарищей я позвал - разобраться. Смешно, но еще было обидно - таскал, берег тяжелень эту, а она просто заржавеет и развалится, - а еще конечно, хотелось понять и объяснить, а то удивлялся кое-кто - неужели у него и оковы столь дурные были, что же вы... А мы пытались - и сохранить, и добавить что-то свое. Если вспомнить, что потом делали Мирдайн - так, детская поделка, но очень уж хотелось: вместо того, что отнимало силы - то, что будет давать их, укреплять дух, поддерживать надежду...

Его собеседник радостно кивнул:  
\- Да, понимаю... - и повернул к хозяину щиток кольца, - который до сих пор так и не рассмотрел глазами - но уже знал.

Хозяину тоже не было нужды выглядывать, что он когда-то изобразил, но он сморел и вспоминал. Крылатое солнце Дома Финве. (И всех, кто идет за ним - не так ли?) И тенгвы по кругу "Я - не - боюсь".  
Может быть, вложенная в него магия и была слабой, может быть, больше помогали сами начертанные слова, не давая забыть себя? Но помогали - вели до Эрегиона, вели, что едва ли не важнее - после, - и до самого пламени Мордора...

...может быть, и повели бы дальше, - да нашлись друзья, которые решили позаботиться о его жизни более радикально, чем решился бы он сам. И он до сих пор не знал, чего же больше в мыслях о своем согласии отплыть - благодарности или досады. А нет, впрочем, знал - желания, чтобы они добрались до этого берега *этим же* путем.

А целитель протянул ему, возвращая, кольцо и сказал уже скорее самому себе:

\- Никогда не думал, что можно чувствовать металл - так же, как плоть одного из детей Эру. Никогда не думал *работать* в ним...

\- Хочешь попробовать?

4:31 05.05.2015

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Спасибо Толкину за использованное заглавие!;-)
> 
> 2) Как ни странно, источник вдохновения у этого текста - кольца декабристов, сделанные из кандалов.


End file.
